Rise of Kings: Chronicles
Rise of Kings: Chronicles is a revolutionary total conversion mod changing every nation in many ways and has 3 ages: The Dark Age, set between the years 888 AD and 1100 AD; The Castle Age which ends at around 1400 AD; and the Imperial Age, which ends in the 1500s. History Rise of Kings was originally proposed as a mod project in late 2010, based around Rise of Napoleon on HeavenGames. By 2011, a v1.0 edition was produced (albeit with no unique units) and by 2013 it began to take on its current form with RKC Update 7. Since then, it has become one of the more popular mods for Rise of Nations. On 26th December, an image depicting several new infantry units was posted to Rise of Kings' main page on Moddb.com. It is expected that more content has been confirmed for the mod in 2014. This involved a graphical update to many of the mod's naval units in early 2016. The mod is currently pending conversion to a Steam-friendly format (for the Extended Edition) and may include preliminary work on a custom CtW. Features * Greater emphasis on historical accuracy and the role of political systems, naval forces and religion in the Mediaeval era. * A new outpost building that can train scouts and mercenaries - mercenaries are costly and weak, but can be summoned to break rushes. * More realism! English longbows can no longer outshoot or out-power arbalests, but can deal splash damage against opponents! * The Noble's Court, A building with heavy attack and many hitpoints like a castle but can perform special upgrades, train chivalric orders and some elite warriors like the dreaded Hashishin and Ninja! * Regional units are units that are like unique units but are shared by multiple nations such as the Muslim Ghazis, Asian conscripts, Germanic feudal retinue and the Scandinavian longships. * The castle can train gunpowder units like arquebusiers and bombards: gunpowder units hit harder but less further than their wooden counterparts, and are also created faster. * Technology's importance is increased. In the past players often neglected research. Now, with various technologies and upgrades feeding into one another, research has an even more vital role to play. Some naval units can only be built if a nation researches a certain government type. * New wonders like the Tower of London and Chartes Cathedral. Also we are introducing a system that makes sure nations only have access to wonders that suit their region but still gives all nations access to an equal number of wonders. * Many new textures and models for units and buildings across the mod. Plenty of new units too, from English knights-sergeants to Hussite War Wagons to the mighty Venetian Galleass! * Over twenty newly retooled factions, representing the powers of the Mediaeval Old World: join the quest of the Holy Roman Empire for supremacy, defend your home with the erstwhile Armenians, or conquer the world with the Mongols. * An all-encompassing CtW campaign with events such as holy wars, outbreaks of plague and even colonisation of Africa, Asia and the Americas. Screenshots of the mod Cfaa454b42c34bf1c512e1071d49221d.png|A Byzantine army in a city sporting the all-new Italo-Byzantine build style 527cb8417feaf8816f7d0907887e6ec9.png|Warships available to the Chinese and Japanese Rise of kings screen.png|The White Tower wonder See also *Rise of Kings Wiki: this site has an English version and a Portuguese one. *Rise of Kings at moddb *Rise of Kings at RoN Heaven *Kings and Conquerors: The Hellenistic Era, another similar project under the same management. Category:Spoiler